Heretofore, there has been known a hair cutter comprising a cutter body and a cutting-length adjusting comb adapted to be fitted on an upper portion of the cutter body and vertically moved in a sliding manner so as to adjust a cutting length of hair or beard as shown in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 01-214388
As for a mounting technique disclosed in this Patent Publication, the cutting-length adjusting comb is simply fitted on the upper portion of the cutter body. Thus, the cutting-length adjusting comb is liable to shake or wobble due to lateral vibrations in a blade block and cause a problem about occurrence of chatter noises.
While this wobbling may be avoided by improving a fitting accuracy of the cutting-length adjusting comb relative to the cutter body, this approach involves problems about poor usability due to increase in sliding resistance of the cutting-length adjusting comb, and difficulties in quality control.